


Finally Over

by elbeanie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Murder, Sad Ending, Stalking, fighting to the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbeanie/pseuds/elbeanie
Summary: Clay loves George. George is trying to escape the one man he used to love that turned crazy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	Finally Over

  
George had been running for so long. Trying to escape the life he had to leave behind after he learned of who his lover was. His lover had been sadistic, cruel. All George could do was up and leave and never turn back.  
  
But now, George was haunted by the looming figure and reminder of his ex that stalked his every move. George couldn’t do anything to escape, he was trapped until he could face _him_.  
  
Fed up of running, George took a deep breath and decided to face the one person who used to be his love. The person that he thought of in his waking moments and smiled. Waking up together; tangled up in each other’s arms. Loving each other.  
  
It only took seconds for George to walk out of his house and go into an alley only to be confronted by his demon.  
  
“You decided to stop running from me? Are you finally coming back to let me love you again?” the smile that crept along the features of his supposed soulmate.  
  
“No. I came to end this,” the determination in George’s voice surprised both males.  
  
“Okay then, Georgie. Let’s get this over with,” Clay had the audacity to _laugh_. “Are you ready to die?”  
  
George couldn’t bother feeling scared, knowing that either way if he won or lost, he would be free, finally. “I’m ready to be free from you, _Clay_.”  
  
Clay growled, he hated his name coming from George, he preferred the sweet way he’d always say, Dream, like a forbidden name that was filled with love, passion, and care.  
  
With that, the knives made themselves known and the two were dramatically lunging at each other.  
  
Neither was able to get the upper hand and the fight was like any of their others - before this, George had always run before either was hurt but now he was ready to die or to kill - drawn out and exhausting.  
  
However, after twenty minutes of relentless blocking and jabbing, George had actually managed to pin his enemy underneath him. He pressed his knife to Clay’s neck.  
  
“You’re a lot stronger compared to our other fights. Training just for me, hey?” Clay smirked, knowing it was over, seeing the look in George’s eyes.  
  
Yet, George didn’t know for sure if he was ready to commit to the act of murder. “You should’ve killed me all those years ago.”  
  
“What makes you think I won’t?” Even though Clay smiled on the outside, he was broken on the inside - torn apart by his own heart.  
  
“Because you would’ve done it by now, you’ve had so many opportunities. I promise you that the next time we meet if I'm not dead, you’ll be, unless I decide to kill you now.”  
  
“I only let you run free because I can’t stop loving you, it’s how it’s always been and it’s how it’ll always be. I won’t let you go this time though because I can’t do this anymore,” Clay paused and let the emotions wash over him. “I need you to kill me before I kill myself.”  
  
“I could never love you again, so…gladly,” and with that George’s old lover was dying, a knife moved from his throat and plunged deep into his stomach.  
  
“Thank you, George, I…I…really…love…you,” Clay died with his last breath being the confession that George didn’t want to hear. Instead of breaking into tears, George sighed with relief. He could live life normally again, for once.  
  
No more pressure, no more checking around every corner or glancing behind his back, no more Clay. No more _Dream_.  
  
George laughed with relief and happiness. It was over. He couldn’t help but laugh at the blood on his hands, dizzy with the happiness he walked home with a spring in his step and got rid of any evidence and slept properly for the first time in years.  
  
He was free. This was all finally over.  



End file.
